Ninjas and Rockers
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Translation of my fic "Ninjas e roqueiras" at the request of Shooting Star Rider.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Ninjas and rockers**

**Chapter 1.**

Everyone likes to shows of bands. But packed audience is fire. This was the opinion of Sakura, who was trying to see the band's Hi Hi

Puffy AmiYumi, along with Hinata.

**Sakura:** Do you see something, Hinata?

**Hinata:** No! Something tells me we should have come sooner!

**Sakura:** IT'S HOKAGE FAULT! WHY SHE WAS GIVE TICKETS ON THE DAY OF THE SHOW?

**Hinata:** Calm down, Sakura-san! The show is about to begin!

**Sakura:** Damn! And I can't see anything!

**Hinata:** If you want, I can lift you!

**Sakura:** Are you sure, Hinata? You're lower than me!

**Hinata:** Then we return!

**Sakura:** Okay, then!

Hinata stands Sakura sitting on her shoulder.

**Hinata:** So, Sakura-san? How's the view?

**Sakura:** Cool! I can see the singers! Hey, they look like us!

**Hinata:** Really? Let me see!

**Sakura:** Okay!

Sakura dropped Hinata's shoulders and swapped places with her.

**Hinata:** You're right, Sakura-san! They like us! Do you think we can ask for an autograph?

**Sakura:** I think so! If not in arrears in line at the autograph!

Fortunately, at the time of signing, they were the first. Ami and Yumi were surprised with the similarity too.

**Ami:** Incredible! You look like us! You are ninjas?

**Sakura:** We are! I'm Sakura, and she's Hinata!

**Yumi:** I liked the names! She's Ami, and I'm Yumi! But that you already know!

The four laughed, not knowing that were noticed by someone.

**Hinata:** I'd love to know how is a rock star's life!

**Ami:** I'd love to know how is a kunoichi's life!

**Mysterious Person:** You'll know, girls!

The four parted, and Sakura and Hinata went home.

X_X

The next morning, Hinata opened her eyes sleepily. But looking at the place where she was, his eyes widened. It was a purple room, full of skulls on the walls.

Hinata screamed loudly, without thinking of the consequences of that scream.

**Hinata:** *scared* _What ... what happened? Where am I?_

She noticed a large mirror in the room and almost fainted when she saw her reflection, she was not "she." She was the face of Yumi Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.

She gave another scream and ran that room, bumping into someone, which was also screaming.

**Voice:** I'm sorry!

**Hinata:** No probl...

Hinata covered the mouth with her hand. Not only her voice also have changed, but because the person in which she had bumping had the appearance of Ami.

**"Ami":** Can you tell me what's going on?

**Hinata:** Ho... how so?

**"Ami":** I know you won't believe, but I need to go home! I'm a ninja of Konoha!

Hinata's eyes widened. If she was a ninja of Konoha, could only be one person.

**Hinata:** Sa... Sakura-san? Are you?

The other also widened her eyes.

**Sakura:** Hinata?

**Hinata:** Sakura-san!

The two hugged, a little more relieved. But they were still confused. How could switch bodies with the duo Puffy AmiYumi?

**Sakura:** That's not what worries me now! If we are in the bodies of Ami and Yumi, who is in ours?

**Hinata:** I don't know! But we must find a way back to Konoha!

**Voice:** You're still in pajamas?

The two looked back, frightened. It was Kaz, but they didn't know that.

**Sakura and Hinata:** _Who is he?_

**Kaz:** Better hurry up! We have a show to do before each take a vacation!

He walked away after giving the message, and the girls looked at each other.

**Girls:** We're fried!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 2.**

**Voice 1:** Sakura, wake up!

Ami wake up to hear a voice and knock on the door. Opening her eyes, surprised to see the decoration of the room.

**Ami:** _Hey, I made changes in the decoration and don't remember?_

When looking into a mirror that was in the room, almost had a gadget: that was not reflected in the mirror it.

**Voice 2:** Sakura-chan, are you there?

**Ami:** *scared* _What is this? Yesterday I was normal! How can I have suffered from these changes overnight? Wait, I know that face! It's the face of that girl who looked like me: Sakura! I'm in her body! But if I'm in her body, who is in my body?_

**Voice 1:** Sakura, want to respond at once? I know you're awake!

**Voice 2:** Want to stop being so rude, Teme? Maybe she's wearing!

**Sasuke:** I don't on, Naruto! Or she opens that door or I'll shoot it!

Ami decided to open the door until the threat was fulfilled.

**Ami:** Y-yes?

Naruto looked confused, and Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

**Sasuke:** If you have forgotten, Sakura, we have a class D mission today! Are you ready?

**Ami:** Er ... I ... I get ready! Wait just a minute!

She closed the door again. After five minutes, opened it. She had put his sakura's clothes (the story is with the staff of Naruto normal, not the shippuden). But when Ami was to Naruto, this thought she would give him a coconut, to feel her hugging him.

**Naruto:** W-what?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Ami:** _He's very cute!_

As for Yumi, she had a very different reaction from the Ami, noting that it was the body of Hinata.

**Yumi:** IF I CATCH THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS, I KILL! I KILL AND GIVE FOR DOGS EAT!

**Voice:** Hinata, it's all right there?

Neji entered the room, and opened his eyes to see the "cousin" to break a vase of flowers.

**Yumi:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YOU DON'T KNOCK IN THE DOOR?

Neji continued scared.

**Neji:** Hinata, I think you need to go to the doctor! Never seen you act like that!

Yumi noticed the vase of flowers in their hands, and put this in a small table, embarrassed.

**Yumi:** Er ... Uh ... sorry!

Neji calmed down to see that she was calmer.

**Neji:** Okay! But I think we better go eat before the breakfast gets cold!

The two went to the kitchen.

**Yumi:**_ I hope the person who is in my body doesn't end with my reputation!_

As might be expected, the last show of the band Puffy AmiYumi, before the holidays, was a failure. Sakura and Hinata had never played drums and guitar before. Just haven't been booed by running out the stage after 30 seconds.

**Kaz:** Yeah, you really need a holiday! What are you going to do? Go spend some time in their hometowns?

It was then that Sakura had an idea and whispered in the ear of Hinata, who grinned.

**Hinata:** Er... care to let us in a village called Konoha?

**Kaz:** Konoha? Sure, no problem! Just I don't understand the reason for wanting to go there!

**Sakura:** _If we are to Konoha surely be able to talk to people who are in our bodies: Ami and Yumi! Just hope it works!_

Without suspecting anything, Kaz took Sakura and Hinata to Konoha. Of course, being in the bodies of the band Puffy AmiYumi, wasn't difficult for Sakura and Hinata who were passing through the guards at the gates of Konoha.

**Hinata:** What do we do now, Sakura-san?

**Sakura:** Let's search for "us"! It shouldn't be so hard!

**Hinata:** Hey, here comes Kiba! Let's ask him if he saw "us"!

**Sakura:** Just hope it has not seen "us" doing anything strange!

The two girls went to Kiba.

**Hinata:** Excuse me, you saw Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga?

**Kiba:** You are friends of them?

As Kiba wasn't fan of Puffy AmiYumi, didn't know what was in front of their own bodies.

**Sakura:** We are! I'm Ami and she's Yumi!

**Kiba:** Nice to meet you! Well, Hinata is in Ichiraku, but Sakura went on a mission with her team!

**Hinata:** And... saw nothing strange about them?

**Kiba:** To tell the truth, yes! Neji, Hinata's cousin, said she nearly broke a toilet this morning! As for Sakura, she was grabbed Naruto's arm as they left the village! I think the interest has changed overnight!

Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened.

**Girls:** *scared* Thanks! See ya!

The two walked away and went to Ichiraku. Yumi was there, eating ramen.

**Hinata:** Er ... hello?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 3.**

Upon hearing the call, Yumi turned around, getting face to face with herself and her best friend.

**Yumi:** Clo... clones?

**Sakura:** Yumi Yoshimura? Is you in the Hinata's body?

Yumi's eyes widened, before smile. At least it wasn't the only one that changed her body.

**Yumi:** Yes, it's me!

**Hinata:** You saw your friend Ami?

**Yumi:** Ami too? Well, this explained the strange way this act there!

**Sakura:** WHO HERE IS WEIRD?

**Hinata:** Calm down, Sakura-san!

Hinata grabbed Sakura before it advances to Yumi.

**Yumi:** Sorry there, pinky! And to answer your question... er... Hinata... I didn't see Ami!

**Hinata:** Sakura-san, what mission you had today?

**Sakura:** It was a class D mission: caring Kurenai's babies, your sensei! I learned that she had children with Kakashi-sensei!

**Hinata:** We better get to the house of Kurenai-sensei!

**Yumi:** I'm going! I want know if Ami is well!

**Teuchi:** Pay the bill first!

Yumi paid the bill, embarrassed.

**Hinata:** _There goes my money!_

After Yumi paid the bill, the three went to the home of Kurenai-sensei. When they arrived, knocked on the door.

**Kurenai:** *looking Yumi* Hinata, what a surprise! Who are your new friends?

**Yumi:** Er... They are Ami and Yumi, are visiting Konoha! Team 7's there?

**Kurenai:** They are in the Living room! I'm surprised with the behavior of Sakura! Just now, she sang a song (sung in an episode of Puffy AmiYumi by themselves) for my kids!

**Sakura:** *sour-faced* _What happens most lacking?_

The three girls went to the Living room, and her eyes widened at the sight they saw: Ami was sitting on the couch in three places with Naruto's head in your lap while playing with his hair, Naruto was lying on the couch almost all, and Sasuke was sitting in a chair looking at them with a confused face.

**Ami and Naruto:** _I'm loving it!_

**Sakura:** _Why did I ask?_

Ami continued playing with the Naruto's hair, until she realized the girls in the Living room.

**Ami:** Er... hi?

**Sakura:** This girl will still end up with my reputation! Better do something fast!

**Yumi:** We need to talk! Get up!

**Ami:** Uh... okay! Naruto-kun, excuse me a minute?

**Naruto:** Sure! No problem!

Naruto stood up and pulled Ami Yumi. The four girls left the room.

**Sasuke:** Dobe, those two girls aren't the duo Puffy AmiYumi?

**Naruto:** For me, they looked like cosplays from Pitty!

Sasuke would have fallen back if weren't sitting in an armchair. Outside the house, the girls discussed. In particular, Ami and Sakura.

**Sakura:** ARE YOU CRAZY?

**Ami:** What is the problem?

**Sakura:** I love Sasuke-kun! What if he can find to see me flirting with Naruto?

**Ami:** If "Sasuke-kun" is the dark what is in there, I can say that Naruto-kun is more beautiful than him!

**Yumi:** So far, the most beautiful I thought, since I got here, is of Shikamaru Nara!

**Sakura:** ERK! Do you have a horrible taste for men!

**Hinata:** Yumi, if you want to give on top of Shikamaru-san, I advise the wreckage of the body before! I date Kiba, and he can hardly think of to see "me" with Shikamaru-san!

**Yumi:** And how do we do this? We don't know how we change!

**Sakura:** Let's ask for help from Tsunade-sama!

The four girls walked away, to look for Tsunade. They told her everything, and even gave evidence of what they said.

**Tsunade:** You must be stuck in some jutsu! All we can to resolve this and perhaps find the person responsible for this jutsu!

**Sakura: ***hugging Tsunade* Oh, thank you, Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade:** I'd better let me go, Sakura! No matter what body you are, you still have a punch!

**Sakura:** *embarrassed* Er... I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 4.**

Despite the return, the girls tried to get used to the situation. Sakura and Hinata shopping ninja clothes, the look strange to anyone of the bodies of Ami and Yumi.

**Ami:** You are so cute!

**Yumi:** I agree with Ami this time!

**Sakura and Hinata:** *embarrassed* Thanks!

What suffered most from the trade body was Yumi. It was only to see Kiba and hide in the nearest place. She had nothing against him, but she liked Shikamaru, and wouldn't be forced to kiss Kiba. The last hiding place was a garbage can.

**Ami:** *seeing Yumi into the trash* Just to warn you, Yumi, this is a bad place to hide!

**Sakura:** I agree with Ami! This place is very smelly!

Yumi left the trash can, plugging her nose.

**Yumi:** *with banana peel on head* Okay, you won!

**Hinata:** Why was hiding after all, Yumi-san?

**Yumi:** Hinata, I'll be honest with you: I CAN'T FACE YOUR BOYFRIEND BEING IN YOUR BODY!

**Sakura:** Just for being in love with Shikamaru? If the problem is that, Yumi, I have an idea for you to have a chance with him!

**Yumi:** What?

**Sakura:** Hinata kiss Shikamaru, and you kiss Kiba!

Hinata and Yumi widened eyes.

**Ami:** I like this idea!

**Hinata:** You... you want I kiss Shikamaru?

**Sakura:** Exactly!

**Yumi:** You're crazy? ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE'LL BETRAYING HER BOYFRIEND!

**Ami:** You are problematic!

**Sakura:** Seems Shikamaru talking! Well, girls, if you don't want to do this, it only remains to wait patiently until switch bodies!

**Mysterious Ninja:** *watching it behind a tree* _If they are going to switch bodies!_

Before the girls out there, Sakura seemed to feel a strange chakra, but said nothing.

**Sakura:**_ It's just me or I felt the chakra of Orochimaru?_

The next day, Sakura went to Tsunade's office tell their suspicions.

**Tsunade:** Orochimaru... Hum... I didn't expect he's come back here so soon! Just in case, I'll send a squad AMBU look for it and, if possible, hold it!

**Sakura:** Thank you, Tsunade-sama! Oh way, managed to find a way to bring us back to normal?

**Tsunade:** Yeah, thanks for reminding me! I found a jutsu can change you, just need to all be here! Oh, has 80% chance of succeeding! If you want we can do it now!

**Sakura:** Thanks again, Tsunade-sama! I'll get the girls!

Training in the woods, were Ami, Yumi and Hinata. Hinata is trying to teach Yumi how to use the Byakugan, but the girl was not getting it.

**Yumi:** Hinata, I give up! I'm a guitarist, not a ninja!

**Hinata:** Make force, Yumi-san! It's only the third time you try!

**Ami:** Yeah, you will get!

**Voice:** I don't think you need!

The girls turned and saw Sakura going to them.

**Hinata:** Good morning, Sakura-san! Where have you been?

**Sakura:** At the office of Tsunade-sama, resolving some issues! Oh, I got news: she has found a jutsu to the exchange, and has 80% chance of succeeding!

**Yumi:** So let's go! The quicker we wreck, I can quickly grab Shikamaru! *All look at her* What? That's what I want to do, okay?

**Sakura:** So come on! *looking Ami* I want to recover soon my reputation!

But they were not far behind. When they were on the way, were attacked by a giant snake. There was someone on top of it: Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru:** Ku ku ku ku! Long time!

**Sakura and Hinata:** *amazed* OROCHIMARU!

**Ami and Yumi:** *confused* Who?

Orochimaru looked at each of the girls.

**Orochimaru:** From what I see, my body swap jutsu worked!

**Sakura:** *angry* I knew it! You are responsible for it! What do you want from us?

**Orochimaru:** It's not what I want from you, is what I want from Konoha! Let me explain: I was in the show's Puffy AmiYumi, when I heard the four of you talking about wanting to know what life was like the other! So I thought: what better way to weaken the village to replace the powerful ninja with people with no talent?

**Yumi:** * losing patience * NO TALENT? AMI AND I ARE A GREAT BAND, CAN BELIEVE!

**Orochimaru:** I just didn't expect that Sakura and Hinata returned to the village and reunited with their bodies! It is a shame because I have to destroy all!

**Ami:** *preparing the fist* IT'S NOT!

Recalling that Sakura had great strength, Ami took the strength of her body and opened a huge crater in the ground, holding the snake and Orochimaru on it.

**Orochimaru:** This won't hold me forever!

**Sakura:** *pointing the team approaching AMBU* This won't be necessary!

**Hinata:** *whispering to Ami* This was the battle easier than we had!

In Tsunade's office, the squad AMBU leader was warn that Orochimaru was caught.

**Tsunade:** Well done! Keep him on extreme vigilance!

**AMBU Leader:** Yes, Hokage-sama!

The leader of the AMBU left office, before the girls arrive.

**Tsunade:** It's good to see them, girls! Just to know, Sakura, Orochimaru has just been arrested!

**Sakura:** I'm very happy to know, Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade:** Well, girls are ready to crush the bodies?

**Girls:** *excited* Yes!

**Tsunade:** So let's begin! Sakura and Ami, you first!

Sakura and Ami approached. Tsunade-sama made some hand signs and placed both hands on the heads of Ami and Sakura. Soon after, did the same with Hinata and Yumi. The jutsu worked: each one returned to your body.

**Yumi:** *kissing her wrists* Me again! How wonderful!

**Ami:** *ran through the door* Naruto, can wait!

**Yumi:** *chasing Ami* You too, Shikamaru!

**Tsunade:** *surprised by the action of two girls* It seems that everything is back to normal!

**Hinata:** Yeah!

**Tsunade:** * looking at Sakura and Hinata * What do you plan to do now?

**Sakura:** I'll join as long as the fangirls chasing after Sasuke-kun!

**Hinata:** I'll have a meeting with Kiba-kun! For some time now we don't!

Everything returned to normal in the lives of four girls. Ami and Yumi decided to spend the holidays in Konoha, a village to be quiet and not many fans. Naruto was a little upset about the behavior of "Sakura", but not for long: met Ami and started dating shortly before her return to the show. The same happened with Yumi, although she had to compete for Shikamaru with Temari.

Sakura turned to Sasuke's fangirl, and Hinata went on to hold meetings with Kiba. But even after the vacation of Ami and Yumi are finished, the four girls kept in touch, promising to be friends forever.

END!


End file.
